How It Was
by imaginepurple8675
Summary: Sequile to The Social Worker. When Beast Boy gives the perfect gift to Raven, does everyone like the impact, or will everyone hate it? Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titan's. It would be awesome if I did though...
1. The Perfect Gift

**Wow thanks for all the reviews I got. Now I have a challenge for you: can you beat the review number? Haha! I'm not going to be upset with you if not just read and review. By the way, I'm going to try to use my signature (IP) more often through this one. Ok, the sequile to The Social Worker, How It Was! Please R&R! -IP**

How It Was

Chapter 1

It was just a few days from Christmas, and, of course, Beast Boy waited until last minute to get his presents. Although he did his best to hide he waited, it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

"Watch cha got there, man?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy in the hall. Beast Boy got frightened by his sudden booming voice.

"Oh, you know, just some little mi-bobbers. Crap, if you will," Beast Boy said staggerly as he lied.

"Mind if I take a look?" Cyborg said as he approched him.

"No! I mean, uh, there actually Shelby's additional Christmas present. I found it and it seemed better than the other thing," he said half lieing. He did have Shelby's present but it wasn't her "second" one.

"Whatever, little dude," Cyborg said as he walked off.

Beast Boy put the things in his room and heard a knock at his door. He went and opened it to find Raven.

"Hey, Rae. What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"First of all, don't call me that and second, I was just checking on you. You've been out all day," she said simply.

"Aww, you were checking on me!" Beast Boy said, teasingly.

"Yes, I was and if you want to keep you head attached to the rest of your body, you won't do that again," Raven said, keeping her voice and emotion in check. Beast Boy imediatly stopped, as he knew his girlfriend was serious.

"Anyways, are we going over to Shelby's tonight?" Beast Boy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, you, me and Cyborg are. Robin's sick and Starfire insisted on taking care of him. I hear Shelby's baking tonight," Raven said, some what excited.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said dramatically. Raven smirked at this.

"So, see you tonight?" Raven asked.

"See you tonight," Beast Boy said giving her a kiss.

Beast Boy waited until she walked down the hallway to pull out the gifts. He had a present for Raven but he didn't think it was personal enough.

_'Mabey Shelby will have an idea,' _Beast Boy thought. Shelby was like that. She always had an idea.

When he finished wrapping the presents terribly, he walked to the common room to meet up with everyone else.

When he walked in, he saw Robin on the couch looking pitiful. Robin had Starfire hovering over him. She was frantically grabbed him things around the room. Raven and Cyborg walked over to him.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy nodded, "Then lets go!"

They all went to the car and, amazingly, had a quiet right there. When they arrived, Shelby, Lea, and Madi greeted them at the door. Shelby lived in a beautiful four bedroom house with her sisters.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I still can't get you guys straight," Beast Boy said.

"Lea!"

"Madi!"

"And Shelby!" the three said in sync, as they had done it a million times.

"Shelby," Beast Boy said when he found out it was her, "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course," Shelby said getting up from her purple couch. They walked into the den.

"Okay, heres the deal, I have a few books I got for Raven but I don't think its a great gift for Raven. I was wondering if you had any ideas," Beast Boy told her really fast. Shelby sat there for a second gathering what he had said. She suddenly grabbed him and bolted upstairs into her room.

When they got to her room, she dove under her bed leaving Beast Boy standing there.

"I will offer you a trade," she said holding a small box in her hand. She handed it to Beast Boy and Beast Boy opened it cautiously. Inside was a small necklace with a stone attached that was swirling.

"Jewlery? You were going to give her jewlery?" Beast Boy asked, shocked.

"Not just any jewlery. You should learn to listen. The stone in the center lets her feel a bit more emotion. She can't go to the place where it's made because it's forbidden for her to go to," Shelby said, almost loosing Beast Boy, "It's a little to intamate for me to give her but it's perfect for you."

Suddenly, Beast Boy grabbed Shelby, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome. Just put my name on those books," Shelby said as Beast Boy let go.

They made their way back down stairs, Beast Boy very grateful.

**Yes, I'm a loser who copied some peoples idea. But you have to admit: great story idea. Anyways, it doesn't end up like all the other stories. Review!**


	2. The Giving

**fire-wolf 18: Yeah, Shelby's basically one-of-them now. Yes, I have seen that movie, but I've never made that concluesion...**

**Okay, I can tell you this: this story is NOT as good as The Social Worker. Sequlies always suck. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**~IP**

Chapter 2

When they got back to the tower, it was late. Robin and Starfire had already gone to bed. Beast Boy's excitement was too much for him to handle. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Raven, but she decided to leave it. She honestly couldn't care.

As Raven got ready for bed, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Beast Boy there, not even looking at her but immediately started to talk when she opened the door.

"Okay, look, I know it's not Christmas yet, but tomorrow is Christmas Eve. And the present I got you is something I know you would want now. But if not thats okay. I just don't think you want to open it infront of everyone else. You have another present from me, too, so you can open that one on Christmas, but like I said if you don't want to open it now than you can open both on-" Raven silenced him by cupping her hand over his mouth.

"Just give me the present," she said, looking annoyed. She took her hand off his mouth as he handed it to her. She looked at it for a moment before opening it. Her eyes teared up, catching Beast Boy off guard because she didn't cry much at all.

"Beast Boy, you didn't," she said as a tear slid down her face. A book in her room blew up throwing pages all over her room.

"Just put it on before something else blows up," he said cautiously. She put the necklace on slowly, but surely. Once it was on, she smiled a huge smile.

"This isn't happening!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, but it is," Beast Boy said back. She all of the sudden pounced on him kissing him.

Cyborg suddenly walked out of his room, wondering what all the noise was about. He then saw Raven and Beast Boy making out.

"Uh, guys, get a room!" he shouted to them. Raven looked at him with a huge smile, which kind of creeped him out.

"What I miss?" Cyborg asked questionably. Beast Boy and Raven both laughed hard. Cyborg was creeped out to the max. He then stepped into his room quietly as the two laughed.

**I know, it's short, but it's sweet. Am I right? Review! ~IP**


	3. New Raven

**fire-wolf 18: Yeah, I'm normally not one to have Raven show her emotions too much because, even though this is fanfiction, I think they need to stick to thier character or else it wouldn't be them really... That's just my opinion. Thanks I think it was a great chapter too!**

**Vampire of Romance: Agreed! I love it! Thanks as I said to fire-wolf 18, I think it was a great chapter too!**

**Okay, hopefully this chapter will be longer. Your going to have to read to find out... MWAHAHA!**

Chapter 3

Once Beast Boy and Raven were done making out in the hallway, they went to bed in their rooms. In the morning, Robin woke up feeling much better and went to go make his morning coffee. He found it strange that Raven wasn't meditating in her usual spot by the window, but dismissed it figuring she was on the roof.

After a while, Starfire and Cyborg woke up as well. Cyborg still looked like a ghost from the night before and Robin soon caught on.

"Cyborg, you've been aweful quiet this morning. Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah just fine," Cyborg said trying to act normal.

"Star, will you go wake up Beast Boy and find Raven. Tell them we have combat practice, please," Robin instructed Starfire.

"Of course," Starfire said with a smile. Once she left, Robin started interogating Cyborg.

"Alright, Cyborg, why do you look like you've been punched in the stomach?" Robin asked.

"Okay, so last night before I powered down, I heard a noise coming from the hall. So I went to go check it out. I found Beast Boy and Raven making out. Normal. But I commented and Raven looked at me, smiling. I asked them what I had missed and they both started laughing. Hard," Cyborg said. Robin looked at him.

"That is pretty weird. Almost sounds like a dream," Robin said. Just then, Starfire walked in with no one with her.

"Friend Beast Boy is getting ready and friend Raven is too. Why did Raven not get up at her usual hour?" Starfire asked.

"There is something definately wrong with them," Cyborg said.

"I'll talk to Raven, you talk to Beast Boy," Robin said. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

When Robin got to Raven's door, he was about to knock but Raven opened the door about to come out.

"Oh, Robin, hello," she said, smiling. Her cloak was white, not blue.

"Uh Raven. What's new?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, your refurring to the cloak. I could never wear it until now becuase my emotions were never completely incheck," Raven explained.

"Your emotions are incheck?"

"Yup, all thanks to Beast Boy. He got me this necklace that allows me to feel more," she said still smiling.

"That's great!" Robin exclaimed, "Sounds like your finally living."

"I am," Raven said.

"Let's get to combact practice," Robin told her as they walked down the hall. Robin was still unsure about the whole situation.

**That's that. Sorry if it's still short. I'm better writing short ones. I mean would you rather have short and good or long and aweful? I would rather have short and good. But I'm telling y'all the story. Btw, Shelby will be coming in soon, for those of you who missed her. Anyways, I start school once again tomorrow, so, yeah... Woohoo... Fun.**

**~IP**


	4. An Interesting Conversation

**Hey! Sorry for uploading soo late. School, do I have to say more? **

**aslan333: Yup, I agree! B)**

**Okay this chapter is longer than the last ones. It's a weird chapter, just warning ya! Please R&R!**

Chapter 4

Once combat practice was done, the team went out for pizza with Shelby and her sisters. Shelby just had surgery last week and was fairly sore. Her sisters were doing everything to make her comfortable.

"Do you need some meds?" Lea said as her and Madi were hovering over her.

"What about some water?" Madi asked this time. They kept asking questions back and forth.

"The blanket we brought?"

"The pillow we brought?"

"Your bandages ch-"

"Girls, I appreciate it, but it was only a small insition with a little muscle repair. I'm okay for the moment," Shelby said, cutting them off. The Titans just watched.

"So what's new?" Shelby asked the Titans, breaking the silence.

"Nothing much. Raven's now allowed to show some more emotion," Robin said casually.

"Isn't it great!" Raven exclaimed, taking the girls off guard.

"Now how'd ya do that?" Lea asked curiously.

"Well," Raven began telling the story. The girls were very unsure about Raven's new attitude. When she finished, everyone took a moment to gather thier thoughts.

"How did you get used to your new attitude so quickly?" Madi asked.

"When you've been dreaming about it for years, and it becomes reality, you know exactly what to do," Raven said, smiling. Suddenly, Shelby winced in pain and clutched her arm.

"Okay, I'll take the pain killers now," Shelby said as Lea dove into her bag, digging for the pills.

"Just warning you, she gets really loopy on these things. She will tell the truth and she will lie occationally, as we've found out," Madi said with a unusual face on. Shelby swallowed the pain killers and a few minutes later, they started to realize what Madi was talking about.

"I get us confused. Am I Lea or Madi?" Shelby asked.

"Your Shelby," Madi said.

"Who's that?"

"You," Lea said, getting annoyed.

"Shelby, your on pain killers that are making you crazy," Beast Boy said.

"Hey, shes yellow!" Shelby exclaimed, pointing to Beast Boy.

"What?" Beast Boy said, surprised. The rest of the table laughed.

"We've already tried that. We were watching American Idol (Disclaimer: Haha! Don't own American Idol) and at the end when they were running through the people and what they sang, she kept going 'I like him' or 'nope, I don't like her'," Lea said. The table laughed. Shelby was nearly passed out until they laughed and she woke up.

"I really want to know why they let sharks shop with people," Shelby said, seriously.

"Where did that come from?" Raven asked Shelby.

"My mouth. Sometimes I can't shut it up," Shelby replied.

"Talk to Beast Boy, he has a similar problem," Raven said. Beast Boy was about to interject when Shelby asked yet another question.

"Who's Beast Boy? He seems intresting."

"Oh, he is. He's super cool and is really awesome. All the girls want him, which is why his girlfriend should keep and eye out," Beast Boy said, turning his attention to Raven at the last part.

"He sounds like an ego-maniac," Shelby said, "I have a brother like that." Beast Boy looked amazed that she said that.

"You said she lies sometimes, right?" Beast Boy asked Lea and Madi.

Once done having an interesting lunch with the bunc, they parted thier ways to thier seprate homes.

**How was that chapter? I liked it. I hope it was funny enough for y'all. Okay, down to business, I need a nickname for Shelby and her sisters. Can y'all come up with some? I will pick the best and announce the winner in the next chapter. Again sorry for uploading so late... Schools been soooo busy. Y'all understand, right? Anyways, REVIEW! (Please)**


	5. Author Note Read! Important!

*READ*READ*READ*READ*READ*READ*READ*READ*READ*READ*READ*

Author note: I'm not one to do author notes just because I think y'all would rather get to the story, but I realize that I screwed up the story... Yeah if you look back the timeline is all messed up but it's ok! No need to fear, IP is here! Okay the last chapter is just a demo... It is just a funny bit, not part of How It Was... So I will try to upload the next actual chapter tonight or tomorrow. So anyways, Sorry! ~IP


	6. New Charactor

**Fav chapter through out story! Y'all probably hate me now for making y'all have to wait this long... Sorry, schools really on my butt about this huge project and I'm spending every day wit my partner! GRRRR... Well, R&R!**

"Come on guys! We have to leave soon to go pick him up! The place isn't clean yet!" Shelby screamed at her sisters.

"Shelby chill. Hey look, the Titans are here!" Lea said, becoming side-tracked.

"No! They can't be! We have to leave soon!" Shelby said, still anxious.

"Mabey they could come with us," Madi suggested.

"Alright. Go get them while I start the car," Shelby said, running off to the car. Lea and Madi went to the Titan's to offer to go to the airport with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lea said to them.

"Nothin' much where you all off to?" Robin asked.

"To the airport. Wanna come? Shelby's gonna drive us nuts if you don't," Madi stated.

"Sure. What are y'all going to do at the airport?" Cyborg asked.

"Pick up Shelby's boyfriend. He's moving into town and staying at our place for a few days," Lea said, simply.

"BOYFRIEND!" Everyone shouted in amazement.

"Yeah, I didn't know y'all didn't know. She and him have been together since high school," Lea said. Right then, Shelby honked behind them, waving for them to hurry up.

"This is so glorious!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I know! I can't believe she has someone too!" Raven said, creating the longest streak of not talking. They all made it into the car, excitement radiating off of Shelby.

"So, Shelby, why haven't we heard about this mystery man?" Beast Boy asked.

"I thought I told y'all," Shelby said. They shook there heads saying no.

"Oh, well, that's amazing concidering I try to talk about him all the time," Shelby said.

"Amazing!" Raven exclaimed. The triplets looked at her, more confusion from Lea and Madi.

"Mind telling us why darkness is suddenly light?" Lea said using a bit of sarcasm.

"Sunshine can tell you herself," Raven said as she began to tell them the story. They all exclaimed at how cute the story was.

"That's great, but you know it's going to take sometime to get used to," Madi said.

"It's taking all of us time to get used to," Cyborg said.

"Yes, it's an odd feeling but it is making friend Raven happy," Starfire said. They pulled into the airport parking lot and all rushed inside. When they got to the gate, Shelby was so excited it was overwhelming her.

"So what's this guys name?" Robin asked Madi.

"Jonathan. The two are mad for eachother. You'll see," Madi replied. Shelby started bolting after a guy with brown hair and a blue t-shirt on. He was about a foot and a half taller than Shelby so when Shelby reached him, she jumped into his arms as he slowly carried her to her sisters.

Shelby's head was tucked in his neck so no one could see what emotion she was carrying. Everyone assumed she was crying. He gently set her to her feet and gave her a kiss. When she looked up, she was crying.

"Everyone this is Jonathan," Shelby said, and signed in sign launguage, as she began to introduse.

**Okay, idk bout y'all but I love this chapter! This is probably my favorite through this whole story! (Before any confusion, yes hes deaf... I thought it would be cute..) See, it isn't just Beast Boy and Raven in this chapter and now you have a new charactor to chew on... Review plaese!**


End file.
